Damon Krates
Damon Krates is the main antagonist in the first season of the TV series, Chrome. He is Dorian Krates' son and he intends to rule the world in any means necessary. He is also Damian's former friend, and Jackson Camilio's former boss. He is secretly identified as the murderer and terrorist named The Chrome. History Beginnings He becomes Damian's best friend during high-school, as they talk every night about their lives. One day, Damon invites Damian to a party. However, during the party, Dorian bombs his kitchen up, causing everyone except Damian and Damon to die. Damian and Damon are rescued by The FBI and are asked by their agent, Jason Matchey, to help and investigate Dorian's crimes and kill him. Damon is forced to operate in Dorian's secret lair, together with Damian, Jason and other FBI soldiers and cops. Damon however secretly hacks into the lair's bombs, and causes the lair to explode. He does however help to rescue Damian and Jason. Damon later hires Don Jackson Camilio and gives him the order to kill Robert Willson, unless he wills to join a plot against Dorian. Dorian later shows his son on camera how Robert fights the security in the USA's nuclear base. Damon later tries to talk Damian into giving information about the FBI, however, Damian disagrees. Damon however told Damian that best friends should share everything. Damian walked away, and Dorian ordered Stanford J. Kurby to kill Damian. Damian later managed to overcome and kill Stanford, but was shot by Camilio himself. Camilio took Damian to Dorian's apartment, in which Damon had waited for Damian's arrival. Damon revealed that he alongside his father have a plot, in which the Muslim terrorists will take control of the world, excluding the US, which will be destroyed. Damon shoots Damian, but is injured by Lawrence (Damian's new best friend) who stabs his back with a knife, and sends Damian to hospital. Damon is later betrayed by Camilio, who wants to take over the world himself. Camilio orders Jim Cnoax to kill him. Damon however manages to escape and on his way, he kills Camilio's right hand man, Sam José. Betraying his father He later plots with Robert to kill Dorian, and take over his position. He comes into Dorian's office, and immediately aims his gun at Robert. Dorian reveals Robert that Damon hired Camilio and ordered Robert's death, knowing that Robert is worthless. Damon however quickly turns around and shoots his father in the neck. Dorian lies weak on the floor, and as he bleeds, he begs for mercy, telling his son that he did everything for his (Damon's) benefit. Damon replies that he knows that, but adds that Dorian should have treated him better. Damon later hands the command on Nebula-56 units to Robert, and orders him to strike the city with all his power. After the Nebula-56 militants attack Chicago, Damon, alongside Robert and the Nebula-56 militants, go on ships and invade North Korea. Final Battle Damon later enters the nuclear base of North Korea in a limo. The base is now occupied by Robert, who managed to beat the security and the guards. Damon congratulates Robert, and tells him that power is the future for only one man, who has enough ambition. Robert however points a gun immediately at Damon and replies that only one shall kill Damian, and then kill him, and after that he shall take control of the world. Damon later received a report from his hitman, Joe Cadison, that Robert was killed by Damian. Damon ordered all troops to hunt Damian down and kill him. While Damian, Dianne, Jonathan Cabry and Lawrence attack and defeat the Nebula-56 militants, Damon rushes to launch more bombs on a 30 minute load. Later, Damian comes into Damon's office. Damon immediately orders Joe to take care of the intruder. Joe bashes Damian, and grabs him, thus forcing him to look at Damon straight in the eye. Damon reveals Damian that he organized the whole scheme, and used his own father, in order to create a new world where The Chrome shall control humanity, and that is so he won't suffer the weak systems of Democracy. Damon then shoots Joe, and aims the gun at Damian, as he laughs and briefly tells Damian that he was always a good supporter. Dianne however hears Damian suffering, and in order to save her love she runs into the office and shoots Damon twice in the chest. Gallery Damon krates.jpg Doriann.jpg Category:Leader Category:Chrome Villains Category:Provoker Category:Right-Hand Category:Assassin Category:Propagandists Category:Delusional Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Masterminds Category:Master Manipulators Category:Supremacists Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Nihilists Category:Xenophobes Category:Saboteurs Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Bigger Bads Category:Hypocrites Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Egotist Category:Liars Category:Harbinger of Rebirth Category:Jingoist Category:Deal Makers Category:Destroyers Category:Minion Category:Usurper Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Barbarians Category:Traitor Category:Gangsters Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Wrathful Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Deceased Category:Social Darwinists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Military Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Cult Leaders Category:Betrayed Category:Misanthropes Category:Complete Monster Category:Strategic Category:Extremists Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Conspirators Category:Legacy Category:Thief Category:Live Action Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Psychopath